mi mejor touchdown
by easyonme
Summary: Rachel Berry es una chica poco femenina, le gusta el fútbol americano y consigue una beca en el instituto de su hermano por ello, pero sera fácil para una mujer jugar este deporte ? desde que entra en el equipo su capitana Quinn Fabray hace su vida un infierno pero que sucederá ? caerá ante los encantos de la sexy quaterback? o no ? entren y lean feo resumen cuidado GP Quinn
1. Chapter 1

Normalmente una chica es femenina, sensible, delicada, con las hormonas a millón, supongo que no es mi caso, el hospital donde nací asegura que soy una chica, sin embrago no lo veo del todo cierto, soy testaruda, no tengo nada de tacto y un camionero a mi lado es una niña de siete años aprendiendo a manejar una bici, desde muy pequeña he sabido que soy lesbiana, se jugar fútbol americano desde que tengo memoria y nunca usaría vestido aunque de eso dependiera mi vida.

Pero soy muy mal educada pues no me he presentado correctamente me llamo Rachel Berry y les contare mi historia…

-Rach creo haberte dicho que recogieras tu ropa- regaño mi papá mientras alzaba mi ropa para poder ver el piso y no caer.

-Papá… - solté cansada, eran las 9:30 y mi padre estaba dañando mis horas de sueño.

-Rachel si no te levantas ahora mismo de esa cama…- hizo una pausa para pensar con que chantajearme esta vez – publico en Facebook tu foto de cuanto tenías ocho años y abrazabas a barney… disfrazada de hada.

(No… tranquila Rach… él no es capaz… es un buen hombre… no te alarmes R… espera y si lo hace como cuando subió esa foto mía vestida de elfo en navidad…) se decía en su mente Rachel

-No eres capaz – lo dijo saliendo sacando su cabeza de las cobijas.

-Pruébame…- nos miramos por diez minutos, pero parecieron horas, Berry vs Berry, nuestras miradas chocaban y nadie se atrevía a bajarla, reinaba el saliendo tanto que se podía escuchar un alfiler caer al suelo.

(Dios ahí está de nuevo esa mirada, la que vi antes de que subiera esa foto… rayos deberé levantarme si no quiero ser burla del instituto)

-Bueno, bueno, ganas esta vez- y me levante de la cama, era lo mejor que podía hacer mi padre es experto en cuanto subir mis "adorables fotos" de la infancia y siempre me amenaza con ellas.

-Así me gusta, ahora prepárate que quiero que saludes a los vecinos.

-¿Qué? Porque yo…- alerta, alerta mirada de advertencia. ¡Ha sacado el álbum de fotos!- ok, ok iré, deberías dejar de amenazarme con el álbum papá-

-No, si no ¿Cómo te obligaría a hacer lo que no quiero?...- finge dramatismo para eso los Berry somos expertos- ya anda, levanta eso y ve, yo iré a trabajar adiós-me besa mi cabeza- y Rachel nada de traer chicas- oh bien echo papá como amas molestarme.

-Si claro- digo sarcásticamente – que te vaya bien

-Adiooos- canturreo mientras se iba

Luego de unos largos minutos de infierno limpiando mi habitación recuerdo que debía saludar a los vecinos, estoy feliz nunca sabes con quien puedes encontrarte, podría ser un asesino en serie… sería interesante podría derivarlo de un golpe oh cielos… debería dejar de ver Csi

-¿Mmm. Hola?- llevaba ocho minutos fuera de la casa de alado- bueeeno lo intente- me encojo de hombro y comencé a irme pero tan pronto me giré abrieron la puerta.

-Ah, oye perdona estaba ocupada haciendo unas cosas- escucho luna voz un tanto ronca detrás de mí y me volteo encontrándome con un chico despeinado y con su ropa desacomodada- Perdona que querías – pregunto cortés mente

-Ah, pues mi madre me obligo a saludar a los vecinos… me llamo Rachel

-Ya veo- da una sonrisa de lado y toma mi mano depositando un beso en ella – mi nombre es Ryder - agrandó su sonrisa guiñándome un ojo –para servirte- oh genial otro con problemas hormonales.

-Mira- quito mi mano y miro hacia arriba notando que es más grande que yo tal vez con una cabeza-me temo que no acepto todo lo que puedas "ofrecerme"- hice comillas en el aire-pero no estoy interesada.

-Bueno … de todas formas - me escanea mirándome de arriba hacia abajo- la propuesta sigue en pie… – sonríe arrogante mente, creo que estoy empezando a odiarlo

**Holaaaaa! **

**Bueno es mi primer fic,espero que no haya sido tan feo y que les haya gustado, reviews ?, criticas constructivas ?, déjenme cualquier cosa, díganme si lo continuo por fa **

**los próximos capítulos serán mas largos :D**

**Descargo: ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	2. Chapter 2

-Ryder-se escuchó desde dentro de la casa-regresa

-ya claro-suspire-bien sigue con tus asuntos, la chica a la que le ayudas debe estarte esperando- y me marche.

Tal vez piensan que soy ciega al dejar a un chico como él pues era soy-todo-músculos-y-estoy-para-servirte pues que les diré si es eso entonces soy una cegatona de primera

-Humm- me estire, perezosamente luego de visitar a "el vecino". Tenía que ir a ver a la casa de los demás, ¿pero dónde? ¿A la casa de los Smith? Ellos tienen siete hijos…. de seguro no tenían televisión…

Tal vez podría ir a la de los García ellos eran una familia normal… hasta ahora

Llegue a casa y verifique los mensajes en el contestador era papá

_Rach, es papá, me temo que no llegare hasta mañana en la tarde, discúlpame pero el jefe quiere que nos quedemos a hacer el inventario, ordenada pizza, te quiero-_ es la cuarta vez que cambia de trabajo papá, debido a que nos mudamos tuvo que buscar trabajo en un supermercado que queda media hora de aquí

-Hola?.. sí gracias quisiera ordenar una pizza de tamaño mediano, con bordes de queso y champiñones… si … claro está bien- cuelgo el teléfono para esperar la pizza mientras veo el televisor pienso en mi audición en el instituto de mi hermano, mañana se decidía mi futuro.. Necesito esa beca, por nuestra condición económica mi papá no puede pagar todos mis gastos, de mi hermano no se preocupa pues él ya tiene beca, soy yo la que debe esforzarse mañana no quiero que mi papá trabaje toda una vida en un supermercado.

-oye crees que vendrán los mismos idiotas del año pasado?- pregunte mientras que los otros se cambiaban.

-No lo creo, les di tan duro que creo que no caminen- Soltó Ryder

-Bueno Ryder, entonces para este año no les des "Tan duro"- reímos todos menos el nombrado.

-por favor hombre ve a hacerte una prueba, debes tener sida del bueno-

-imbécil no me refería a eso-

-Ah ¿ósea que ellos te dieron a ti?- me amarro los zapatos- debo llamar me voy-

-llamaras a tu papi Berry? – escupió Ryder con veneno.

-No, en realidad llamare a un hospital para que te aparten una cita, puede que tengas sida.- cerré el casillero y Salí del vestido.

-Hola?... ah no… no lavamos ropa….. –

-Pues que cochinos- solté y reí a carcajadas. Mi hermana de seguro se acababa de despertar

-ah eres tú.. Que quieres? - dijo molesta

-vaya hermanita, también me da gusto escucharte… quería desearte suerte en tu audición….- Genial Kat eres una olvidadiza, tonta, tonta.

-Si lo siento tanto… hermanita suerte y patea traseros… déjanos orgullosos de ti Berry- dijo sinceramente mi hermana.

-gracias- dije y colgué pues ya estaban todos en las canchas.

Llegue a la cancha y escuche una voz demasiado familiar.

-Miren que tenemos aquí… un pulga ha llegado tarde. Enano ve al final de la fila espero que no quedes invalido como los demás- apuntando a unos chicos recostados en las gradas y otro siendo trasladado en camilla

No dije quién era pues él no sabe que estoy aquí, y no quiere que juegue, cree que es un deporte muy rudo para una mujer.

-Vamos a calentar- pude reconocer que era la capitana del equipo, traía una cinta amarrada en su cintura. Si como lo oyeron CAPITANA este año el equipo se había hecho mixto gracias a Dios.

-De donde demonios apareces Fabray- se notó la impaciencia de mi hermano

-Tranquilo Puck ya estoy aquí no podía dejar a una admiradora colgada o ¿sí?-

-eso es raro en ti- dijo sarcásticamente mientras ojeaba unos papeles- ¿Evans?- un chico con unos labios enormes salió al campo.

**Bueno segundo capitulo ... en el siguiente se conocerán Quinn y Rachel ... que pasara entre ellas? **  
**tratare de actualizar todos los dias :D **  
**bueno ayuden me por fa con reviews ... me motiva **

**saludoss a ti allison green, y a ti breen6133 **


	3. Chapter 3

Al cabo de un tiempo habían pasado la mayoría de los de la fila, quedándome yo como la siguiente, no era difícil, solo teníamos que arrojar un balón lo más lejos posible, atraparlo, correr sin ser derribados por otros jugadores, y patera el balón.

Era mi turno, estaba segura que lo haría impecable, solía pasar horas viendo a mi hermano jugar.

-Muy bien pulga- escuche decir a la arrogante capitana-pero aún sigo dudando de ti, que dices si hacemos una última prueba?- yo asentí con la cabeza- perfecto porque jugaremos tu y yo un partido-

-El primero en anotar cinco veces ganara- termino de dar las instrucciones y se colocó en posición.

-Pero que … demonios ya no debería haber más pruebas Fabray- escuché a mi hermano confundido

-Vamos que no tengo todo el día pulga-ignorando el comentario de Puck

El partido fue difícil pero llevaba tres anotaciones, dos más y esa beca seria mía… tenía el balón lo único que tenía que hacer era correr

-Ah no. no tan fácil- escuché decir a la capitana y luego sentí un golpe muy fuerte que me llevo al suelo.

Me puse de pie lo más rápido posible, sentí mi labio partido y como comenzaba a salir sangre, me quite el casco para examinarme pero se me olvido de una cosa mi HERMANO.

-Rach?.. Rach dios estas bien que le hiciste Fabray – lo escuche gritar ese golpe me ha dejado un poco desorientada. Pero el mastodonte me dio una buena batalla.

-Wow esperen – se quitó el casco y se acercó- ¿preciosa que haces aquí? no eres travesti no?- enarco su ceja buscando un indicio de que lo fuera.

-No lo soy idiota y tu?- le devolví con veneno.

-No y si me permites te lo demuestro- fruncí el ceño al ver su sonrisa arrogante.

-Quinn no te pases que es mi hermana- por fin Puck me ayuda.

-¿La conoces? Vaya el talento es de familia, aunque no eres mejor que yo-

-eso no es lo que parecía antes de que me lanzaras al piso-

-Admito que no espere que corrieras tan rápido, pero yo tampoco estaba dando el cien por ciento- eso daña mi orgullo- creo que ellos concuerdan con migo- dijo apuntando a su equipo

-Oh ya veo, esta vez quiero que des "el cien por ciento" claro si puedes-

-Rach-esuche reprochar a mi hermano

-Vaya quieres seguir jugando?- se colocó frente a mí y me susurro- me agradas nena- era insoportable.

-No me llames así- gruñí, a lo que ella sonrió divertida- si anoto me dejaras entrar al equipo y admitirás que esta nena te pateo tu lindo trasero-

-Al menos admites que tengo lindo trasero- y me guiño un ojo

-Por dios, quieres ponerte seria?- es insoportable, aunque admito que si tiene un lindo trasero y eso ojos… Basta Rachel Berry que estoy pensando?

-Está bien acepto, jugare contigo al cien por ciento, no ganaras y luego podrás venir llorando y te consolare todo lo que quieras preciosa- se colocó en posición para empezar el segundo round

-Ni en tus sueños- me coloco en mi posición preparada para el juego y para humillarla.-preparada… _quarterback?_

_-_Para ti siempre hermosa- y vi una sonrisa antes de que empezara el partido.

el partido fue demasiado fuerte, reconozco que tenia talento pero o mucho como el mio.

el aire me golpeaba mi rostro, me encontraba corriendo tan rápido como me lo permitía mis piernas. había apostado mi beca mandando todo al infierno sabiendo que podía perder, de hecho creo que perderé ella es mas ágil, pero nadie detendrá mis sueños ni siquiera ella.

-Te tengo-le escuche gritar, me había quitado el balón ya tres veces, lo bueno es que todas las había recuperado

-no!- claro que no- grite y salte a la zona de anotación y cerré mis ojos sabia que el golpe que llegaría seria muy fuerte.

No se que pasó lo único que recuerdo es que estaba en mi cama y ... demonios el partido, mi beca... abrí mis ojos topando me con un par de ojos avellana, en los cuales me perdí totalmente, escucho a lo lejos a mi hermano gritando, venia corriendo con una bolsa de hielo, pero casi no lo distinguía

no recuerdo que paso, tengo lagunas mentales, no se donde estoy y casi no enfoco bien lo que ocurre. me habré drogado ?.. lo hice ?, no. yo no consumo droga.

-Oye estas bien?-pregunto Quinn se notaba completa preocupación en su voz

-que paso ?

-fui a atraparte pero saltaste a la zona de anotacion y te golpeaste la cabeza con el poste- si soy tan torpe que me habia golpeado con el goalpost

-por que tienes un tampón en la nariz?- pregunte aun aturdida tocandole la nariz que le paso? estara bien ?

-nada es que me llego...me estas jodiendo?- me miro seriamente

-que te que?!- solté la carcajada mas grande de mi vida

-me alegro que te rias de mi desgracia- se hizo la ofendida.

-JA y mucho- reir maliciosamente.

-Rach. dios estas bien- Puck, mi hermano me estaba ayudando a colocar el hielo en mi cabeza.

-perfecto- le dije y sostuve sobre la parte afectada.

-oye- pregunto Quinn, me había olvidado de ella.

-Que?-dije inocentemente

-No me vas a agradecer-

-A que te refieres?

-Pues te salve la vida, yo te desperte my lady- dijo con un tono profundo lo ultimo.

-Que?-que ocurrio? enserio necesito respuestas pero ya.

-pues te di RCP- dijo sintiéndose orgullosa de ella.

-A que te refieres solo fue un golpe en la cabeza, no era para mucho- solté enojada debía buscar en Internet si era necesario RCP en este caso.

-que tu que ?-dijo mi hermano estaba muy enojado.

-Yo no la bese.. es mas asta por eso la golpee-

-La golpeaste?- dijo Puck.

(Ahora se por que tiene un tampón en su nariz, tal vez se la dio una de sus admiradoras, iug es tan repugnante Quinn.) La examine detenidamente y tenia un pequeño golpe en la mejilla

-Si niño tu Hermanita me golpeó-Dijo con un pequeño tono de enfado.

-ho no , tranquila- dije en forma divertida, pero ella se iba

-espera-dije-por que me besaste?

**Bueno otro capitulo :D ... espero q les guste ... ¿por que la besaria ? ... **

** mucha tension **

**Buenoo gracias por los reviews acabo de verloss .. me motivann . como les dije soy nueva pero espero que les guste el fic. **

**gracias gente me ayudan mucho **

**saludos a ti Pame y en fin saludos a todosss.. **

**_tenia una pregunta es importante les gustaría una Quinn Gp ? _respondanme estoy pensando en eso pero no estoy segura. **

**y esoo espero poder subir el fin de semana... dejenme saber cualquier cosa... reviews?;criticas constructivas? **

**pasenla Bien besoss ... Ahora creo que se me fue muy largo el capitulo jajaj XD **


	4. Chapter 4

-Tus labios me llamaron-soltó un suspiro complacido de sus actos.- así que solo decidí hacerlo-

-Humm… ya veo, sabes que me provoca a mí?... esto- dije acercándome a sus labios- Lista quarterback?

-Para ti siempre preciosa-la escuche suspirar.

-Muy bien- ella esperaba un beso pero lo que recibió fue un gran pisotón con todas mis fuerzas en su pie derecho.-Touchdown-grite

-Y el público enloquece- dijo mi hermano mientras me levantaba en brazos

-Agg… rayos que te pasa?- pregunto Quinn

-solo decidí hacerlo- y le guiñe un ojo, tome mis cosas y estaba abandonando la cancha.-Oye Puck y gané?-

-sí, lo hiciste con todo y golpes pero lo hiciste- pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro antes de acabar rodeada por un abrazo de oso.

-Pero por lo que me acabas de hacer, ni pienses que vas a entrar elfo- dijo Quinn completamente enojada.-además no eres lo bastante buena.-

-QUE!... te lo merecías- escupí con veneno.-además te gane en el partido debo entrar.-

-Sabes que...-dijo acercándose- prefiero verte con faldas de animadora a que jugar en mi equipo.- y aquí viene su sonrisa arrogante de nuevo.

-Falda es la que tu usaras- es tan irritante, no la soporto-así que entrare?-pregunte cruzada los brazos.

-Vamos rubia- los demás jugadores estaban apoyándome.

-Déjala que juegue mi vecina es realmente buena y es lo que necesitamos en el equipo- dijo Rick o se llamaba Ryder pero era alias "el vecino"

(Dios cierra tu bocota Ryder o te las veras con migo) pensó Rachel

Creo que se me olvido contarles, pues bueno la cuestión es que mi hermano no sabe que nos mudamos.

-tu qué?- dios ya se dio cuenta muchas gracias Ryder

-mi vecina… Recuerdas la casa que estaba siendo vendida justo alado de la mía?- pregunto "el vecino" y mi hermano asintió con la cabeza- bueno pues ella vive ahí-

-Rachel Barbra Berry- mi hermano se encontraba sacudiéndome de los hombros, no sé a qué momento se acercó a mí.-explícame por qué ese idiota dice que eres su vecina- dejó de sacudirme- Dime que se confundió su única neurona, que tanto sexo lo tiene así.- exigió mi hermano

-No Puck.. no se confundió su única neurona, ni tanto sexo lo tiene así- mire a Ryder con ojos de mañana-de-seguro-no-despertaras- nos mudamos hace una semana- le reste importancia

-cuando pensabas decírmelo- frunció su frente mi hermano.

-hoy en la tarde tan pronto cuando llamaras- esa es soy un genio, siii! Se felicitaba Rachel

-y pensaste que no me daría cuanta que eras tú adicionando?- cruzó sus brazos esperando por una respuesta.

-Pues funciono hasta que ese mastodonte me rompió el labio- le saque la lengua y sonreí

-Recuerda que te pareces a mí, hermanita-me devolvió el gesto

-Emm... Perdón que interrumpa el momento familiar- dijo Quinn.-Yo ya me voy, tengo asuntos que resolver- había sacado un sobre metálico y lo sacudía frente a nosotros.

(Por que tenía eso?) Pensó Rachel.

-oh mi pequeña está creciendo, es una gran noticia Fabray - dijo mi hermano con una gran inocencia.

-Que te den Berry- gruño haciendo un berrinche- cálmate quieres?

-si Q. vamos- dijo Ryder, lo tenía abrazado por los brazos-te prometo que no muerdo-

-Que asco R.- se apartó de un golpe y comenzó a salir del vestidor.

-oye Ryder, recuerda que mañana a las 8 tienes consulta de sida!.. a y no olvides no ver tanto porno, te quiero-dijo Quinn- mientras mi hermano y "el vecino "estaban abrazados, lanzando besos todo gays, genial se juntó el hambre y las ganas de comer.

-están locos-dije divertida por la situación- bueno, la cuestión es que necesito la beca rubia.-

-Y la tendrás preciosa, solo que no jugaras- sonó su móvil e inmediatamente lo tomo- Hola?, si claro, espérame, en 20 estoy en tu casa, si lo tengo no te preocupes, ok espérame sin nada de abajo. – dios que asco de chica y con qué admiradora se la pasaría esta vez?

-Puck, vamos.- dije con fastidio y saque a mi hermano de ahí.-necesito cambiarme y quiero curarme el labio.-Puck y yo nos fuimos en su jeep el cual compro hace ya dos años gracias por su trabajo en un antro.

Llegamos a casa, y luego del regaño que mi padre le dio, y de amenazarlo con subir fotos al Facebook, quedamos en que yo estaría en el departamento de mi hermano cuando papá tenga que trabajar hasta tarde.

Me fui a mi habitación y recibí un mensaje.

**De: número desconocido**

**Hola preciosa, me extrañas? ;)**

Idiota

**Para: número desconocido**

**Hola tonta, ya quisieras, como conseguiste este número?**

**DE: tonta fabray**

**Tengo contactos.. no preguntes, no es como que me gustara escribirte tuve que hacerlo como soy el capitán del equipo te digo que mañana ven a clases obtuviste una beca no te emociones "pulga" porque no jugaras en el equipo :D**

**PARA: tonta fabray**

**Que te den**

Apague el teléfono y conecte a Facebook… vi las fotos publicadas por que mi querido padre cuando "no hacia lo que él no quería hacer". Lo cerré y me fui a dormir preparándome para un largo día, necesitare fuerzas mañana…

**Bueno otro capitulo.. espero que les guste :DD pues bueno ya se desarrollara mejor la relación entre las chicas..**  
**¿del odio al amor hay un solo paso?... estuve enferma por eso no actualice jaja XD**  
**pero aki esta como se los prometi :DD**  
**bueno quinn ya es GP me dijeron que les gustaria y aqui esta lo que el piblico quiere lo tiene.. :3**  
**hola a tu JORIYELITORIA y a tu breen6133 otravez jaja y a todos saludos **  
**dejenme reviews?; criticas ? algo? por fa quiero saber si les gusta el fic...  
****bueno besos y suerte !**  



	5. Chapter 5

Llevo veinte minutos mirando el techo. ¿Cómo se supone que me aceptaron en el equipo si ni si quiera jugaré? Aunque lo que más me importa está cubierto, tengo la beca, así mi papá no se preocupara por mis gastos.

-que fastidio-dije levantándome de la cama sabía que hoy iba a ser un día muy largo y aparte veré la cara de la tonta Fabray.

Encendí la radio y se escuchaba el reporte del clima

_Buenoooooss días. Hoy el día estará parcialmente nublado, pero no se desanimen abríguense y gocen el día son las 6:30 de la mañana pero para los que necesitan energía extra, aquí esta una canción que les dará ritmo._

It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way

Seguí la voz de Pharrell mientras cantaba Happy, esa canción muy pegadiza, me arregle siguiendo el ritmo

-Rach cuando termines baja a desayunar-escuche el grito de papá.

-ok-respondí mientras me quitaba el suéter con un ritmo y movía mis hombros simultáneamente.

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Abrí mi closet y saque unos pantalones jean ajustados solo en las piernas, un jersey negro y unas botas, a que recuerdos, a cuantos he dejado estériles con estas preciosuras.

Me dirigí al espejo pensando si me debía maquillar o que pero no lo hice, odio hacerlo, además no soy miss universo para hacerlo.

Termine de arreglarme y baje a desayunar.

-toma aquí tienes la miel-tome el frasco con forma de oso y la unte miel a mis pancakes, papá los hacía de maravilla-gracias-dije y comencé a devorarlos.

-hija saboréalos al menos-soltó asqueado mi padres, yo comía como una bestia debía admitirlo-irás vestida así?-

-sí que tiene?... me hace absurdo aparentar ser una persona que no soy.- dije y al terminar me lleve otro gran pedazo de mi comida a la boca.

-bueno-rió un poco-tienes algo de razón,- pero querer verse bien no está mal de vez en cuando-sirvió otro lote en mi plato.

-la cuestión es que yo no quiero verme bien- solté una carcajada-bueno me voy o llegare tarde- le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla y fui al instituto en bicicleta, preparándome mentalmente para el largo día.

-y por eso no debe tocar los extintores que están a la salida de los salones ahora, como ya se habrán dado cuenta los llame y los senté por orden, así estarán en mi clase no quiero quejas ni nadie en un lugar que no sea el que le corresponde queda claro.- llevamos media hora de historia perdida, aunque no es que quiera escuchar clases, pero acaso es necesario hablar de cada cosa que se encuentra en el aula, no somos estúpidos... la mayoría y creo que no necesitamos eso.

-sii- soltamos al unísono, es realmente agotador escucharla, está en su etapa "lo harán como yo digo, soy la profesora no quiero que me regañe por su culpa"

Al llegar note grupos formados, era obvio pues llegue una semana después de que las clases hayan iniciado, de hecho no me molesto me siento cómoda estando sola siempre lo he estado, las chicas…. Bueno la mayoría no me quiere por ser "masculina" y por alguna rara razón los hombres se sienten atraídos hacia mí, y eso las enfurece.

¿Qué si he tenido novia alguna vez? Pues si… creo no sé qué éramos, fue la primera persona por la que sentí lo que llaman cariño, era mi vecina, creo que se sentía atraída hacia mí porque me veía como un niño, jugábamos a la casita y claro yo era el esposo, solía ponerse mi chaqueta jean que tenía, ella me gustaba mucho, solo teníamos cinco años, terminó mudándose y nunca supe de ella.

-perdón?- dije pues la profesora me estaba hablando y ni siquiera la escuché.

-te pregunte cuál es tu nombre?-dijo un poco fastidiada.

-Rach-

-bueno "Rach" – dio la vuelta y caminaba a su asiento- en esta clase nos presentamos correctamente-

-Bueno si insiste-me encogí de hombros y me coloque de pies- Soy Rachel, no se metan conmigo y no me meto con ustedes-eso lo dije mirando a las mujeres que me odian por ser masculina- y no estoy interesada-dije y escuché algunas maldiciones de los chicos.

-tu edad Rach? – que no se cansa de saber de mi…

- muchísimos menos que usted-dije y se escucharon risas en el fondo del aula.

-qué?- dijo malhumorada, su edad no la permite escuchar bien.

-tengo 17-me iba a sentar pero volvió a hablar.

-eres hermana del señor Berry?- vi cierta ilusión en sus ojos.

-sí, lo soy- y ella sonrió como una tonta enamorada, será que ella y mi hermano… que asco- no crea que sea su tipo- solté con descaro y el aula se llenó de risas-digo podría ser su tátara tátara abuela y no creo que a papá le guste eso- dije fingiendo decepción.

-Siéntate-dijo entre dientes.

-gracias-dije y sonreí victoriosa.

Sonó el timbre y salí, viendo como la maestra tenia odio en su mirada.

-hola-dije mirando a una chica que estaba en frente mío, era blanca más alta que yo, con el cabello castaño, y los ojos celeste era muy linda-Rachel cierto?-preguntó

-solo Rach-

-soy Marley Rose, la maestra me pidió que te diera esto-extendió un papel doblado y me lo dio.

**SALON DE CASTIGO HASTA LAS 4:30**

-Genial-mire a mmm Marley? Si creo que así se llamaba…-gracias Marley- rasqué mi nuca-ahora si me disculpas-me disponía a salir pero sentí que me seguían y giré.

-lo siento por seguirte así-dijo-me preguntaba si querías comer conmigo-se sonrojo un poco.

-seguro aunque no creo que sea buena idea- dije señalando con la cabeza a los demás-ya sabes "la nueva tiene pinta de traficante de drogas oh no, mató a tres chicos que faltaron a la clase de hoy, por no saludarla"-dije en tono dramático-estas bien con eso?

-no sigo los rumores… entonces comemos-

-claro- y nos diriguimos al camedor.

Después de comer y ver las clases que me faltaban quedaban 15 minutos antes de ir al salón de detención, el cual no sé dónde rayos puede estar.

Fui a las canchas y me recosté.

-Oye… que haces aquí- dijo una voz un poco ronca

* * *

Hola aqui hay otro capitulo, lo siento estaba muy ocupada con el cole... saludos y gracias por los reviews, me motivan

**bueno respondiendo dudas el sobre metalico del anterior cap contenia un condon.**

**me dijeron que no entienden el fic así que sere mas clara :D **

**no se pierdan un capitulo de mi mejor touchdown, dejemne reviews, o criticas me ayudan mucho **

**les contare algo que me paso ayer, en resumen me torcí el tobillo y no puedo caminar me duele mucho pero fue muy gracioso como caí jajaj **  
**bueno bye y cuidense **


	6. Chapter 6

-nada, solo estoy convulsionando y muriendo… y tú?-al fin abro mis la miro bien y me encontré con Quinn. La cual soltó una carcajada.

-que rara eres… pues solo te vi aquí tirada y me dio curiosidad-dijo

-bueno ya sé que si me desmayo o algo, tu no llamaras a una ambulancia, solo a ti se te ocurre acercarte por curiosidad-dije enfocando mi vista al cielo.

-porque quisiste jugar?, -digo- pudiste decirle a tu hermano y el me rogaría para darte la- me dijo

-me gusta jugar, además Puck se hubiera opuesto.-

-cómo supiste que te gustaba jugar?- se sentó a lo indio y me miró en busca de una respuesta

-por favor no te pongas como la fósil-dije

-La de historia?- enarco una ceja aun sonriendo

-yo sé por qué la contrataron, la vieron y supieron que era perfecta para contar la era de los dinosaurios.-

- harás que viva mucho si sigo riendo así- se tocaba el estómago.

-comencé a jugar porque me excluían- paró de reírse y me miró-veras, desde niña mis padres tenían problemas aunque dijeran que no, y yo siempre me metía en problemas, una vez arrastre a una niña de su cabello por toda la escuela, literalmente, porque me dijo que mi papá veía a su mamá más linda y por eso estaba con ella, le dije a Puck que me enseñara y así drenar toda mi energía, luego me volví más masculina y disfrutaba de la compañía de los hombres hasta que se pusieron melosos.- dije arrugando mi nariz

-si quieres también me pongo melosa-levantó las cejas y las bajaba repetidas veces, me senté y le golpeé el brazo amistosamente-auch, porque me golpeas-

-por sucia e insoportable- dije levantándome

-seré todo lo que quieras pero me amas- me quiño el ojo colocándose de pie.

-cállate- dije y sentí su mano en mi tasero… 3, 2, 1-QUÉ TE PASA?-

-lo tenías sucio por el césped, no hay de que- dijo inocentemente- por cierto, sigo pensando que con una linda falda ese trasero se vería espectacular- se mordió el labio

- y yo sigo pensando en que debo matarte mientras duermes-

-Me alegro que pienses en mí – sonó arrogante

-callate… ya quisieras que piense en ti Fabray-

-bueno, bueno- pasó su brazo por mi hombro- podríamos llevarnos bien sabes?-

-sí, porque no? - Fingí entusiasmo- me llevaría mejor contigo si vivieras a nueve horas de aquí

-ya claro, a donde vas ahora?

-castigo-saque el papel de mi bolsillo- sabes dónde queda?-

-claro-saco también un papel-me dirijo hacia allá-ambos reímos-que hiciste?

-llame a la vieja fósil menopaúsico- dije orgullosa- tu?

- me encontraron en el armario haciendo tu sabes-

-Mucha información- la empuje mientras cruzábamos el pasillo- era rubia?

-no, de hecho era morena, mi amiga de la infancia- volvió a alcanzarme y me empujo

-Pues me sorprendes, son muy buenos amigos-dije y entramos a un aula-

-bienvenidos a detención- un profesor de tal ves 40 años se paseaba de un lado a otro- me encargaron cuidarlos hoy hasta las 4:30 así que sí tienen alguna tarea que hacer o algo adelante- dejó y se sentó a leer, aunque me di cuenta de que no lo hacía de verdad pues tenía el libro al revés.

Luego de unas tres horas, Quinn se había dormido dos veces y le raye toda la cara, no quiero presumir pero tengo fotos prometedoras que quizá el periódico escolar aproveche.

-Me aburro- se quejó como una niña, se acercó con su silla- hey Rach ven aquí vamos, juguemos un rato-

-aléjate, me tocas y te mato-

-vamos- me abrazó y junto mi mejilla con su mejilla-Rach no he tenido diversión desde hace 5 horas- levante mi puño y la golpee y la pierna izquierda con todas mis fuerzas, regreso a su lugar automáticamente-por qué eres tan mala?

-porqué eres tan exasperante?, cállate ya falta media hora para no verte la cara- respondí molesta, el profesor se había dormido también y lo dibujamos en el rostro, tenía un enorme bigote y no sé cuántas estupideces que le dibujo Quinn en la frente.

Sonó el timbre y como un rayo salí disparada de allí, no aguantaba otro minuto más con ella, además juraría que necesito cirugía en el trasero, tal vez lo tengo plano por estar tanto tiempo sentada.

Es miércoles y no he vuelto a hablar con Quinn desde ese día en el salón de detención, cero que hasta la extraño, que! .. Que estoy pensando?

-entonces dices que tu cumpleaños es en cinco días- dije a Marley, era una buena chica, me había ayudado a igualarme las materias en las que llegue tarde, en cuanto al estudio soy una nerd de primera.

-si- la vi sonreír- cumpliré 16-

-aguarda que ¿ eres menor que yo- bueno no es tan raro es más alta que yo pero eso no significa nada- wow no me lo esperaba- frunció el ceño y solté una carcajada, lo cual llamo la atención de los alumnos.

-emm disculpas- me voltee a ver quién me había tocado el hombro y me encontré con Santana López, la perra intelectual y amiga de Quinn

-sabes donde esta Quinn? Necesito hablar con Puck-dijo

No, no sé dónde está- dije con indiferencia- y Puck pues se me perdió hace un rato por allí-señale los baños y antes de salir corriendo me dio las gracias.

-sabes por qué lo busca?- Mar aun miraba en la dirección por la que se fue.

-nope porque? harás como la de historia te enamoraras de mi hermano? Pelearan y luego él se dará cuenta de que sus sentimientos por ti y me darán la razón a mí?- dije con un poco de gracia.

- no… no me gusta tu hermano, tengo novio- esperen qué? Eso no lo sabía.- es solo que ¿no te moleste que la perra del instituto monte a tu hermano?-

-Asco, no tenías que decirlo así, no me molesta pero sí tengo pesadillas por ellos cometeré un homicidio-

-Ay Rach-rio divertida-estas tan loca, me agradas- en este poco tiempo me llevo muy bien con Mar, me agrada estar con ella es tan bonita.

-me alegro que te sea divertida- acomode un poco mi moral y caminamos a la próxima clase a mí me tocaba inglés y a Mar historia, le deseo suerte y la bendije serán unos largos 45 minutos para ella.

* * *

estoy devuelta dos capitulos el mismo día... soy grande  
sera que Rach esta sintiendo cosas por Mar? sera que algun dia algo pase entre ellas?

**no dejen de leer mi mejor touchdown**

**saludos y besos, ayudenme con reviews, criticas, algo.. me motivan**

**bueno aclarando una duda toda la historia cuenta Rach tal vez hayan puntos de vista de quinn... **

**bueno suerte y ya nos leeremos bye **


	7. Chapter 7

-here-conteste aburrida a la lista, estoy tan aburrida, no recordaba lo que se sentía estar en clases.

-well class, today we´re gonna make a…- deje de prestarle atención al profesor después de esas palabras, no tenía humor para nada, no podía quitar la imagen de López buscando a mi hermano, será que ellos tienen algo?... noo por favor Dios no!

-Hey quieres ser mi pareja?- dijo un chico asiático, me estaba preguntando pero ya estaba sentado alado mío, que trabajo de que me está hablando?

-no, gracias trabajo sola- dije forzando una sonrisa, debía ser Cortez, al menos se dio la molestia de venir a preguntarme.

-Sucede algo mmm- el profesor busco en una carpeta mi nombre- Rach- lo dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa, no lo culpo yo tampoco se su nombre.

El maestro de inglés era uno de los más animados, no sé qué hace aquí debería estar en Discovery kids o Plaza sésamo. Es el primero en llamarme "Rach" sii definitivamente debe ser famoso

-y bien- volvió a hablar mi maestro

-ah, pues vera… yo quiero trabajar sola en… - hice una mueca al no saber de qué trataba – lo que nos mandó.

-es en parejas Rach- se cruzó de brazos, pude ver al chico sonreír victorioso.-no puedes hacerlo sola pues es un trabajo sobre algún tema que le agrade a ambos y quiero dos opiniones distintas, así que ni modo- dijo y se fue a sentar en su escritorio y revisar unas pruebas.

-mátenme- murmuré para mí misma.

-de que quieres hacer el trabajo?-lo escuche preguntar- mmm de chicas?- le di una mirada seria, me gustaban las chicas pero no haría ese trabajo con este tema- perdón- murmuro-que tal de paz… paz mundial-no dije nada y siguió buscando temas- football?

-si-dije cortante, y por primera vez lo vi bien era alto, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, y era asiático, y se me hacía muy conocido- te he visto antes?- pregunté

-sip… juego football, te vi en las audiciones y pisándole el pie a Fabray- dijo- soy Michael puedes decirme Mike-

-ah, si esa fui yo amm arrímate o te golpeare si me tocas donde no te entra sol- dije cuando me di cuenta de la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotros.

-wow, okk tranquila, no me patees quiero tener hijos-dijo con un poco de dramatismo.

-eres una niña- dije- eres el primero que conozco que quiera tener hijos, la mayoría de aquí no los quisiera ni en pintura y si los tienen estoy segura que irían a quejarse a la fábrica de anticonceptivos.

-lo que pasa es que pues nunca tuve hermanos, y nunca supe que se siente tenerlos, no me gustaría que mis hijos pasaran por eso- terminó de contarme- bueno volvamos a lo nuestro- dijo

-al trabajo- le corregí

-al trabajo me refería- dijo con una sonrisa- en fin Raquel

-es Rachel- dije enojada nadie se mete con mi nombre

-ok Raquel- ahora si me las iba a pagar.

Me puse de pie lentamente y caminé hacia él pues seguía sentado.

-es Rachel quedo claro… y mejor dicho dime Rach- sonreí desafiándolo. Mi nombre es lo más sagrado que tengo.

-Fuerte y claro- dijo levantando las manos en símbolo de rendición.- amm Rach?

-si- dije sonriendo pues por fin se le grabo mí nombre.

-podrías sentarte estas casi sobre mí, y todos nos están mirando- me voltee a ver y en efecto todos no miraban

-que?-gruñí

-nada- respondieron algunos y se voltearon a seguir trabajando.

-acaso te mueres porque te miren?... que tonta- miré a la persona que hablo y si era López, no me había fijado que tengo clases con ella.

-que dijiste Boobs Mc Gee – reí ante el apodo que Mar y yo creamos para ella- repítelo- exigí

-eres tonta T-O-N-T-A - deletreo colocándose de pie

-chicas cálmense no deberían… - hablo nuestro maestro y luego se escuchó un golpe y luego silencio, alguien le había lanzado un libro de 500 páginas en la frente dejándolo inconsciente.

-Porque mejor no sigues persiguiendo a mi hermano como un perro?- solté con veneno

-y que me dices tu? Estas segura de que no eres un hombre?- preguntó satanás

-no tienes otro insulto ese ya me lo sé, y si estoy tan segura de que no soy hombre como que tú no eres virgen- negué fingiendo decepción- cierra la boca- iba a sentarme pero ella se acercaba a mí gritando..

-¡Escucha! ¡Soy de Lima Heights Adjacent y yo tengo orgullo! ¿Sabes lo que pasa en Lima Heights Adjacent? ¡Cosas malas!- gritaba mientras Sam y Mike intentaban controlarla, pero fue tarde tiró de mi tobillo haciéndome caer e inmediatamente se colocó encima mío, todos los alumnos estaban rodeando nuestro ahora formado "ring", tiraba de mi cabello y creo q hasta me rasguño mi brazo, la tomé de las muñecas y la quite de encima mío, me coloque de pie lo más rápido posible

-créeme que no quieres pelear conmigo-dije limpiando y acomodándome la ropa

-q… que paso?- un muy confuso profesor había aparecido en nuestro lugar de pelea.

, Rachel empezó- dijo muy convencida, si yo no hubiera estado ahí de seguro y le creía, porque puede actuar tan bien?

-Rachel, es eso cierto- dijo "Mr. Shue"

-sabe que si dijo que no igual no me creerá-suspire cansada-eso siempre pasa-

-sala de castigo hasta las 4:30 señorita Berry- me tendió un papel, y ayudo a levantar a López pues esta seguía en la misma posición que la deje.

La vi como sonreía victoriosa.

usted también deberá ir- dijo repitiendo la acción y dándole un papel.

-pero…-intento quejarse- ya que deme eso- dijo molesta

-si-dije para mis adentro, pero o no ahora tenía que soportarla en el salón de castigo, hasta ahora el lugar más pacífico en el que he estado.

Sonó la campana y salí de Inglés, pensaba donde ir antes de mi detención y se me ocurrió un lugar Mar me había contado que es el lugar más vacío de todo el instituto, así que me dirigí al gimnasio…

Entre, me senté en una grada y sentí como mi celular vibró, tenía un mensaje.

De: tonta fabray

Que sexy te ves con esa camisa ;) quiero arrancártela

Que!, estaba ciega acaso, solo tenía una camisa de Guns n Roses que era transparente y dejaba ver mi bra, llevaba un jean rasgado negro y mis inolvidables botas militares.

Para:tonta Fabray

Busca un oftalmólogo ._.

De: tonta fabray

Ohh vamos sabes que estas sexy, y también sabes que no puedes resistirte a mí. ;)

-ni en tus sueños-gruñí

-lastimosamente hasta en ellos me persigues-sentí sus manos rodear mis cintura y como apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

**Hey :D bueno aqui otro capitulo espero que les haya gustado... reviews, criticas constructivas, me ayudan mucho espero estar mejorando y hacer que se interesen mas en el fic, gracias por los reviews**  
**sofiaP: gracias si ya estoy mejor ;)**

**que pasará en el Gimnasio?**

**por fin conversaran como personas normales? llegaran a conocerse y se gustaran?**

**habrá****tensión ?**

**sera que TATU se vuelve a reunir? si lo se esto no viene al caso pero si lo esperoo :"(**

**perdón****por las faltas si las hay :D**

**no dejen de leer mi mejor touchdown**

**saludoss y suertee cuidense :D**


	8. Chapter 8

-callate… dime como estas aquí?, pensé que estaba sola- le pregunté

-pues no dormí estuve haciendo mis tareas hasta tarde y me salté un par de horas, aquí suelo venir a dormir- me respondió, y se fue al almacén del gimnasio  
-jugamos-dijo sacando un balón de basquetbo

-claro, soy experta-dije segura de mi

-pues soy mejor que tú tanto así que en mi cumpleaños organizaron el super tazón-dijo dando un paso hacia mi

-pues yo nací en un estadio-le dije repitiendo su acción

-mi mamá me colocaba ESPN en las noches en lugar de caricaturas-dijo dando otro paso mas

-pues tengo un balón autografiado por Michael Jordan – le dije

-enserio wow- abrió su boca a mas no poder

-sip-dije guiñándole un ojo

-si… pues.. yoo … yoo..- dijo y no se le ocurría nada

-tu qué?-dije viendo que no sabía que decir-gané-

-solo por esta vez-

-ni tú lo crees, te he ganado dos veces, eres una mala perdedora Fabray y nunca lo aceptaras- lo dije más por el partido de futbol yo gane me merezco jugar.

-cállate- me pidió

-no. porque tú sabes que merezco jugar más que nadie- le reproche-eres una mala perdedora-dije con odio

Esa fueron mis últimas palabras en todo el día, pues la rubia me había callado un con beso, era tierno y pacífico, al cual primero me deje llevar y luego reaccioné en lo que estaba haciendo,

Me aparté de golpe, no puede hacerme esto yo no soy como las otras, cree que porque es la quarterback y es sexy y linda y tiene unos ojos de ensueño puede hacer esto?

Claro que no y se lo iba a demostrar, luego de esto sabría quién es Rachel Berry, le daré en donde más le duele y no es ahí lo cual me recuerda decirles que ya sé que Quinn tiene un amigo, era en su campo de juego donde yo ganaré.

¿Quieres jugar, pues veremos quien juega mejor?

* * *

En mi camino al salón pensaba las cosas que le haría a Quinn y no eran precisamente buenas.

-llega tarde señorita- dijo el maestro encargado de la sala de castigo, iba saliendo del salón cuando me lo encontré.

-lo siento, tuve que resolver unos asuntos antes de venir- dije, después de lo que paso con Fabray lo único que quería hacer era irme lo mas rápido posible del instituto.

-no me diga que usted estuvo con la señorita Fabray- dijo sorprendido

-si... digo no.. bueno si pero no de ese modo- en el momento en que dije esto, la puerta se abrío mostrando a una Santana aburrida y molesta- no soy como las demás chicas de aquí- le dije esto iba mas para López, la cual me dio una mirada de vas-a-morir-enana

-oh, lo siento-sacudió su cabeza volviendo al tema-te dejare pasar tu falta de hoy, solo por esta vez, hasta mañana- dijo, y comenzó a alejarse.

había llegado a la casa y papá no estaba así que decidí llamar a Puck para ir a su casa, lo menos que deseaba en estos momentos era quedarme sola, pues si me quedaba sola comenzaría a pensar y darle vueltas al asunto

-Hola- dijo Puck mientras me levantaba y me llevaba al sillón-lista para desvelarnos viendo películas?- hace tiempo que no veía a mi hermano tan feliz

-Pareces un niño – le dije

-quieres de comer?- me preguntó

-sí, estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- 3… 2… 1…

-Hamburguesas Berry´s- gritamos al unísono

Las devoramos como cerdos… solo en estos casos estoy segura de que es mi hermano, luego vimos SAW son las mejores películas de todos los tiempos.

-no por favor no entres ahí!- dijo mi hermano, tan miedoso como siempre.

-sabes lo que va a pasar, por que le hablas al televisor?-dije divertida por la situación

-si se, pero quiero ponerle emoción- dijo muy serio

-bueno…- dije

- no…Obi no entres, no… se cerró la puerta, Dios se va a quemar noo!, se está quemando y nadie hace nada no!- gritaba mi hermano desesperado.

En este momento sonó el timbre y mi hermano se protegía con una almohada

-voy- dije levantándome para abrir.

-no! Es Jigsaw y viene por nosotros!- grito y saltó el sofá, corriendo a su habitación, de la cuál no salió en toda la noche.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con mi tía Rebeca, hermana de mi padre, Puck la odiaba, pero yo la amaba

-pelicula de terror?-pregunto mi tía

-Saw II- dije

-otra vez la escena del horno- dijo, pues de hecho ya no nos causaba mucha impresión verlo enloquecer en esa escena.

-sip, pasa- dije ayudándola a quitarse el abrigo.

-y bueno que te trae por aquí?-

-vine de visita, no puedo creer que se mudaron y no me avisaron- dijo haciendo un puchero

-ni Puck sabía- dije muy relajada- pero te juro que te contaríamos luego.-

-si claro, cuando tengas novia?- pregunto

-no cuando tu tengas novia-dije, mi tía es joven, muy linda y divertida es todo lo que se podrían querer de una persona

-Touche- dijo guiñándome el ojo y ambas reímos- y bueno señorita cuéntame, tienes la beca-

-si pero la mariscal no me deja jugar- dije un poco triste

-wow… y dime es linda?- pregunto que si era linda… creo que se queda corto

- si y mucho pero no me interesa, paso mi tiempo pensando como matarla-

-vamos Rach, levanta esos ánimos entraras en el equipo-

-eso espero, aunque ya he intentado de todo-dije cansanda

-sabes que te ayudare- dijo mi tía buscando su celular

-que haces?- le pregunte

-casi se me olvida, mañana empiezo a trabajar en tu instituto, y te ayudaré con tu Rubia problema- dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-y que harás?

-haremos que tu bella quarterback, termine loca- dijo con una sonrisa maléfica

Esto será genial pensé

Me desperté en el sofá sola debí haberme quedado dormida poniéndonos al corriente de nuestras vidas con Rebe

Vi mi celular y tenía un mensaje

**_De: Rebe _**

**_Lista para hoy te quiero peinada y maquillada, no hay protestas, ven rápido esto se pondrá bueno_**

Y como lo dijo me maquille y peine me sentía rara, no era yo…

-oye te perdiste o qué?- dijo mi hermano pues no me reconocía- espera Rach? que te hizo esa bruja-

-espera no me hizo nada, solo quiero verme presentable- dije citando las palabras de mi padre

Dije eso y me fui al instituto donde ya habían rumores sobre la pobre Quinn

-_oye te enteraste que hizo que su última novia abortara, por eso se fue a Inglaterra la pobre chica-_

_- no… y yo estuve con ella mientras Q estaba de novia -_

_-eres una fácil, por qué hiciste eso?-_

_- y te atreves a llamarme fácil, tú también te acostaste con ella-_

así se desarrollaba una pelea entre un grupo de amigas sentí mi celular vibrar y supe que era mi tía

**_De: Rebe_**

**_Feliz? Fase 1 lista, lograremos que todas la odien y nadie estará con Quinn otravez, morirá sintiéndose ignorada ha y en abstinencia _**

Cerré mi teléfono y escuche su plática otra vez

-amiga lo siento te quiero mucho, no quiero pelear por esto, Quinn es una persona horrible-

-nunca más estaré con ella-

-promesa de amigas- dijeron y se unieron en un abrazo, para este momento estaba tan empalagada que de seguro tendría caries.

En ese momento entró el maestro y estuve pensando toda esa hora-clase cual sería la próxima fase, y que tengo que ver yo, esta nueva yo, maquillada, peinada y presentable y el echo de que nadie mas se le acerque a Quinn

* * *

**Holaaaaa... que tal perdón por desaparecerme tanto tiempo, la culpa lo tiene el cole :(**  
**buenoo aqui otro capitulo de mi mejor touchdown, sigan leyendolo**

**este capitulo es clave para lo que biene, ayudenme con reviews, criticas cualquier cosa gracias **

**cuál creen que es la siguiente fase?**

**será que Rach chantajeara a Quinn con su nueva belleza?**

**será que, algún día tengo twitter?**  
**tantos misterios por resolver... **

**sigan leyendo mi mejor touchdown, no se lo pierdan gracias, hasta la proxima cuidense un mundo besos **

**_ the way is long but you can make it easy on me_ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota de autora.- Hey hola bueno primero que nada dirán que hace escribiendo sus memorias al principio? siempre lo hace al final.**

**Pero pues quería decirles que me dispensen por haberme perdido unos chorrocientos meses, he estado ocupada con clases, pero ahora estoy de vuelta y respondiendo a una pregunta, no voy a abandonar esta historia, la voy a continuar, no lo duden por nada.**

**Y bueno disfruten este capítulo, y también les recomiendo mi otro fic que está en pleno desarrollo todavía :3 **

**Gracias por leer besos **

Había pasado el resto de la clase y hasta los maestros hablaban sobre lo horrible que era Quinn, llegue a la cafetería, tome mi comida y me fui a sentar con Mar

-hola- dije y me senté

- hola - dijo sin mirarme

- viste que Quinn está sola- apunto a una mesa a unos cuantos metros de la nuestra- ha habido rumores feos sobre ella-

- no los he escuchado- dije y me sentí un poco culpable

-tú crees en ellos?- dijo interrogándome con la mirada

-no digo que no lo haga, pero ya sabes que tiene mala fama- nos levantamos y fuimos a botar los desechos en el basurero, fije mi viste a la mesa de quinn pero esta ya no estaba

-oye que te paso en el rostro? – preguntó fijando su vista en mi por primera vez

-nada en especial, solo perdí una apuesta- dije quitándole importancia

-pues creo que deberías apostar más seguido- dijo Quinn interrumpiendo mi conversación con Mar

-por qué tan inquieta?- pregunte mirando como movía sus manos de arriba abajo en su pantalón

-me siento sola, las chicas me ignoran ni siquiera me han saludado

- se dieron cuenta del tipo de persona que eres- dije atacándola

- escúchame Rachel, no te meta con migo que no estoy de…- dijo pero la interrumpí

-no, escúchame Quinn, no estés molesta solo porque no eres el centro de atención de las chicas como acostumbras- dije tomando del brazo a Mar que por cierto había estado observando nuestra pequeña discusión- ahora si me disculpas me voy con Mar adiós

Marley y yo pasamos el resto del receso en el gimnasio, en el trayecto hasta allí vimos a muchas chicas llorando, otras diciendo horribles apodos sobre quinn

-es increíble cómo se crean los rumores no?- dijo totalmente asombrada- además son más rápidos que la luz-

-y que lo digas- y me puse a pensar en la siguiente fase

mi curiosidad no puedo más así que envié un mensaje a mi tía

Para: rebe

Fase uno completa, pero me puedes decir cuál es la dos? :3

De:rebe

Hey eso es genial  
no puedo darte adelantos ahora pero solo necesito que jures que estas comprometida al 100%

Para: rebe

No me echare atra… puedes contar conmigo ;)

De: rebe

Grandioso te explicare luego, ahora me voy tengo que corregir unas pruebas

-me debo ir rach tengo prueba de historia y debo pasar antes por mi libro el cual preste- dijo tomando su maleta

- y a quien se lo prestaste?- dije

-a Ryder-

-espera el "vecino"?- enarque una ceja- es tu novio?- pregunte con una pequeña sonrisa

-si a el mismo, pero no es mi novio somos amigos desde que somos niños –dijo suspirando

-nada de nada-dije sorprendida

-nada- dijo muy segura y se fue

En verdad me sorprendi en algunos casos cuando eres amigo de alguien desde niños, desarrollan amor y empiezas con esos pensamientos de "por que no me ama'", "yo lo amo, es que acaso no lo ve"

Decidí, no ir a inglés y no tener que encontrarme con López y que me reclame por respirar su oxígeno, Salí del gimnasio y comencé a caminar sin saber hacia dónde, llegue a un pasillo largo y abrí una puerta, en ese lugar se encontraban alumnos que tampoco querían ir a clases, Salí de ese lugar y me fui a otro salón, tenía una puerta un poco vieja y el letrero no se podía leer, abrí la puerta y la cerré detrás mío, seguí caminando fascinada por la vista, habían bóxer sucios en el suelo y restos de comida, de pronto escuche murmullo y me acerque más y más, que puedo decir soy muy curiosa.

-si ya terminaste tu discurso, puedes irte- susurro una de las personas ahí

-no te pongas así y contéstame es cierto- escuché un golpe en el piso

-desde cuando tú, ama y señora santana cree en los rumores- son Quinn y López?

.sabes que no, pero tu reputación esta en los suelos-

-si lo sé pero tú me conoces yo no he hecho nada de eso, no trafico drogas, no hago nada de lo que dicen- decía un poco furiosa

-bueno Quinn ten en cuenta que hay que esperar que las cosas se calmen y mejorar tu reputación- ella es la unic a que se preocupa por eso en lugar de como lo esta pasando quinn

-te dare un consejo Sanatana, no jueges con Puck tu sabes que el te quiero y tu solo lo usas

-mira quien lo dice- reprochó Santana escuche unos pasos que se acercaban y me escondí detrás de unas cajas de mi tamaño

-sabes que está mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas verdad?- dijo quinn detrás mío y susurrándolo a mi oído

-yo yo ya es estaba aquí –porque tenías que tartamudear?-además, que te hace pensar que quiero escuchar algo respecto contigo-

- ja ja ja- dijo irónicamente- entonces que hacías aquí?

-nada en especial, es un lindo lugar- dije mirando que en el fondo había una sala de estar

-si ya lo creo- dijo con una sonrisa sincera

-bueno me debo ir- dije recogiendo mi maleta que por el susto había botado- no quiero que empiecen rumores de que me acosté contigo, no gracias-

-pero bien que quieres- murmuró

-que!- me voltee rápidamente dándole una mirada asesina

-no nada, nada- dijo protegiéndose los pies- por favor no me rompas los pies quiero poder caminar y jugar en la temporada- dijo muy cómicamente

En verdad este lado de quinn me agradaba y mucho, solo me gustaría que durara más así

Salí del gimnasio con un moton de ideas en mi cabeza, primero a Puck le gustaba Santana, la cual es la presidenta del periodico escolar por eso es una perra intelectual, hace y deshace a las personas pro medio de este, por eso los rumores de ella nunca salen a la luz, es una experta en borrar evidencia, podria ser de mucha ayuda tener a alguien asi a mi lado.

y lo segundo es que por primera vez desde que estoy aqui, no he ido a detencion yess, por lo que ire directo a casa.

tercero ir a buscar a Rebeca, asi que envie un mensaje a Mar diciendo que tenia que irme a otro lugar, tenía que saber en que me estaba metiendo al decir que estaba comprometida al 100%

- hola- dije corriendo hacia ella pues ya la habia encontrado

-hey lista para saber cual es la siguiente etapa- dijo levantando sus cejas

-obviamente si - dije emocionda

-pues al llegar a casa de tu hermano te lo diré- nos subimos al auto y condució a casa

estoy muy impaciente por lo que vendrá ustedes no?

**Y díganme que les pareció :D espero que haya sido entendible jejeje  
bueno como siempre les pido que me ayuden con sus amados reviews  
suerte en todo y bye :D **


	10. Chapter 10

Llegamos y fuimos directo a la sala, la verdad es que ya no aguantaba con mi curiosidad asi que empecé a interrogarla

-muy bien dime- dije cruzando mis brazos

-primero quiero saber si has dicho de esto a alguien?

-no nadie ni siquiera Mar, y bueno quiero que alguien más entre en el plan- dije un poco pensativa la verdad es que no estaba segura de lo que hacia

-tú dirás, quien es ese alguien

-quiero que entre Santana López, siendo presidenta del club de periodismo nos ayudara involuntariamente a hundir a Quinn y sin darse cuenta a ella también- dije con una sonrisa maléfica

- eso suena grandioso, lista para escuchar la otra fase- dijo mi tía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- si! Dimelo- grite emocionada

-no te lo diré, solo te adelanto que hoy tú y yo iremos de COMPRAS- dije después despectivamente mi ropaa

-no

-si

-NO!

-vamos quieres ayuda sí o no- dijo siendo totalmente estricta

-si – dije con la voz baja- pero no quiero ir y que tal si compras ropa por internet eso funciona-

-lo siento pero esto es parte del tarto, además tenemos que ver si te queda bien o no – dijo con su rostro totalmente tierno, la verdad es que cuando hacen eso no puedo resistirme

Luego de llevarme arrastrando al centro comercial estaba dándome vestidos, blusas, short todo lo que pueden imaginarse

-ahora este- dijo entregándome una blusa rosa

-porque? Mejor solo dispárame, así moriré más rápido-

-Rach, la ropa no mata, ahora póntelo quiero verte

Entre al vestidor y no quería salir, verme con ropa distinta a la que llevo es muy ¿raro?

-no voy a salir – dije solo sacando mi cabeza por la cortina

-vamos sal

-no lo hare, no me gusta cómo me veo- dije despectivamente

- sal o abro esa cortina cuando te estés cambiando y la gente te vera desnuda- me chantajeo mi tía, ahora sé porque mi hermano la odia

- puedo ver mi ropa yo misma?- pregunte una vez afuera y viendo que mi tía me miraba con rostro de "de seguro estaría mejor en otro color" "otro modelo le ira bien" "definitivamente esa no te queda" por lo que me sentí mucho peor

- no… bueno vamos a ver otra cosa ven- y me tomo del brazo para llevarme por todo el local- este, esta y definitivamente estas- dijo arrojándome una bufanda muy larga color café, una camisa más larga en mi torso que decía this sucks y una botas doctor martens

-eres una mini yo-dije emocionada me encanto lo que escogió para mi

-si bueno ahora quítate esa blusa que la vendedora nos mira feo-

Salimos de la tienda y luego sin darme cuenta me llevo a un lugar donde vendían maquillaje quise salir corriendo, pero mi tía me detuvo diciendo _recuerda que te comprometiste el 100%_, así que me hizo comprar todo lo que necesitas para decorarte el rostro

Mañana sin duda sería un día muy agotador

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana y mi hermano no aparecía en ningún lugar de su casa, por lo que deduje que se fue a ver a Quinn quien es la mejor amiga de Puck

-puedes quedarte quieta?, te arrancare una oreja- mi tia me estaba haciendo ondas con el rizador en algunos mechones de mi cabello, esto en verdad da calor

-primero déjame desayunar y es muy temprano debería estar en cama ahora mismo-

- esto no es una cosa que acabas en 3 minutos- acomodo mis ondas – cierra la boca- dijo y puso fijador

- yugh que es eso, sabe horrible, porque no me lo dijiste antes- tosí

Luego de dos horas de estar sentada, y aguantando el jalón de cabello por parte de mi tía, estábamos en camino al instituto, a penas baje sentí las miradas sobre mí, entre y me miraron aún más personas, solo era un pequeño cambio de look, no es como si estuviera desfilando en ropa interior como las ángeles de victorias secret

-heyy- sentí un brazo en mis hombros- no te he visto desde hace un tiempo

-Que mal que no duro mucho-murmure y quite su brazo- has visto a Puck?- pregunte

- no, pero si quieres te ayudo- dijo ryder alzando sus cejas y las baja

-deja de mirarme- y mire a la puerta de entrada ahí estaba Quinn se veía un poco mal pero sobrevivirá

-he quinn- grito mi vecino

-hola ryder- dijo un poco apagada- puedo hablar con Rachel a solas –

- no- duraron un tiempo manteniéndose la mirada hasta que Ryder se aburrió y se fue, no sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla

- y bien? Con que vienes a molestarme hoy- fingí emoción

- solo venía a decirte que te ves muy linda-

- mmm gracias- dije dudosa

- es verdad- dijo acercándose peligrosamente y poniendo sus brazos a los lados de mi cabeza y apoyando sus palmas de las manos en el casillero- además estoy semanas sin que nadie ni siquiera me salude y tu vienes y te apareces así- escaneo mi cuerpo con su mirada

-solo llevas un dia- dije retirando su manos- y además creo que voy a pasar, adiós- y desaparecí en los pasillos

La escuche a mis espaldas gruñí, hoy sería un largo día muy largoooo, y claro que lo disfrutaría

**heyyy i am back bueno aqui otro capitulo, espero que les guste, y no dejen de leer mi mejor touchdown,**

**por favor ayudenme con reviews me siento debil :( im just kidding**

**bueno bye y suerte en la semana besos :) **

**corazones y arcoires para tod s jaja **


End file.
